


Congrats, you're a big sister Olivia!

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Olicity kid(s), Retired Arrow, olicity - Freeform, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: Felicity and Oliver have to tell their daughter they are expecting again. Let's see how it goes.





	

Felicity rubbed her bump as she paced back and forth in their bedroom. It had reached the point where she would no longer be able to conceal it with oversized shirts. She chewed on her lip as she turned over ideas in her head. If she wasn’t so serious, Oliver would have laughed. He sat on the edge of their bed with his hands folded in his lap waiting for her to say something.

“Oliver,” she finally said with a sigh.

“Yes?”

“How are we going to do this?”

He coughed to cover up the laugh he could no longer contain. She glared at him from behind her glasses which only made it worse for him.

“Felicity,” He breathed her name through a chuckle, “We just tell her. She’s four for goodness sake.”

“She’s not just any four year old,” Felicity grumbled.

The four year old in question was their daughter Olivia. She was the light of both their lives but she was also very, very spoiled. She had gotten comfortable to say the least with being the only child. Two years ago they even tried to bring a cat home but she had scared the poor thing away. Thankfully Thea and Roy took it in. How could her little brother or sister fare any better?

“We just sit her down and tell her. She’ll be fine.”

Felicity did not believe him, not one bit. Their shared child, who was just as stubborn as her parents, would not be _fine_ as far as she was concerned.

“I’ll tell her.”

Felicity scoffed. Out of the two of them, Olivia had Oliver wrapped around her little finger the tightest.

“Yeah right, I’ll do it.”

“You su—

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

Felicity knew it was best to tell her now before she took notice of the growing baby. She’d ask too many questions otherwise and well why not avoid that issue? They did not need to have the ‘ _where do babies come from?’_ conversation with her right now. Or maybe ever.

Oliver shook his head as he followed his wife out of the room. He kissed her cheek for good luck. She needed it. They both did. Hell, even the baby did.

“Livy, honey where are you?”

Usually she was tinkering with something in her room but they found her bedroom empty. They walked back out into the hallway to find her racing towards them. Before she could engulf Felicity’s legs into a tight hug, Oliver bent down to pick her up.

Felicity didn’t even bother shaking her head at him. It was a wonder she could even walk with Oliver carrying her so much.

“Yes mommy?” She answered.

“We need to talk to you young lady.”

Olivia frowned. That didn’t sound good. Felicity was quick to smile at her so she knew she wasn’t in any trouble. Olivia glanced up at her father for further reassurance before he kissed her cheek.

They went to sit down in the living room. Olivia scooted out of Oliver’s lap to sit in between them.

“Honey you know we love you right?”

Slowly the youngest (for now) Queen nodded her head, “Yes.”

“We love you so much.”

Felicity took a deep breath and looked into her daughter’s blue eyes that were the same shade as her father’s. She couldn’t do it. She wanted to, but she couldn’t.

“Mommy?” Olivia tilted her head in confusion as she stared back at her mother.

Oliver recognized the deer caught in headlights look on his wife’s face and quickly intervened.

“Liv,” 

She turned her attention to him.

“Your mommy is right we love you very much. We also trust you. You know that right?”

She nodded quickly. She might not have known exactly what trust meant but she’d say yes to pretty much anything her daddy asked unless it was about bedtime.

“Well we need you to do something for us.”

“What?”

“We’re going to need your help looking after someone.”

“Who?” Olivia was anxious for him to just spit it out already. She bounced her little legs back and forth in anticipation.

Oliver couldn’t help but to smile. He remembered when his parents told him they were having Thea. Of course he was ten and didn’t really care one way or the other at the time.

“Mommy and I are going to have another baby and we’d like it if you could help keep your little brother or sister safe. Can you do that?”

Olivia hadn’t been expecting that one. She chewed her lip, a habit she picked up from Felicity as she tried to process her father’s words.

“A baby?”

“Yes,”

“Like my dolls?”

“Yes but they’ll be real.”

Olivia _did_ like playing with her dolls. She enjoyed dressing them up and feeding them. She was warming up to the idea of having another toy to play with. Only a baby was certainly not a toy.

“Can I keep it?”

Felicity frowned from behind the girl’s back.

“It’s not an it, Olivia.”

“But you just said—

“You can’t keep the baby, sweetie.” Oliver cut in.

“But you can hold him or her and help feed them. Would you like that?” Felicity tried to smooth things over.

Olivia did not take no’s well.

“Okay,” she said which surprised them both, “Where is it?”

“The baby is in mommy’s tummy.”

“You ate it!” Olivia gasped at Felicity.

“It’s…their _home_. You were in here too you know?”

Olivia shook her head as if the idea sounded down right appalling to her.

“Tell me when it’s here.” She said and slid down from the couch.

As if she had something better to do with her time, she went back to her room and left her parents gaping after her.

“Well that went better than I expected.”

“Told you she’d be fine,”

“She thinks our child is an _it_. I don’t know if that’s fine.”

“She’ll be fine.” Oliver repeated as he pressed a kiss to Felicity’s bump.

Felicity decided to drop it as she watched him. He had been extra affectionate when she was pregnant with Olivia. She didn’t expect anything less now. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it just a bit.

“Thanks,” She whispered. He had picked up the ball when she dropped it.

“You never have to thank me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself no more fics until I was done with "Halves of a broken heart". Apparently I lied. Oh well, this is the last one (probably)!


End file.
